Ten Things You Didn't Know About Irene Adler
by High-Functioning Ginger
Summary: She's more than just the dominatrix who threatens Johnlock. Take a moment and step into her world, you just might find that she's more likable than you thought. Rating because, well, it's Irene.


_**AN: Irene doesn't get much character depth beyond her line of work in Sherlock and I thought it was time someone looked into her life more. So here are some of my head-cannons. Let me know if it's IC for her!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

She didn't have an easy child. I know she seems a bit like a spoiled girl who probably went to public school and had her every whim catered to, but that is far from fact. Her mother worked as a high-end prostitute who catering to businessmen and politicians. They often paid her with expensive dinners and wine instead of actual money. Her mother preferred the wine, as she was an alcoholic. Irene wasn't sure she'd ever seen her sober. She was the one who took care of the household and her mother. She cooked the meals and helped her keep track of her clients even.

She never knew anything about her father, other than the fact that he was a client and a CEO for a large corporation. He at least had the grace to send her a check monthly when he found out who she was. It's often what helped keep food on the table and later, along with working, helped put Irene through Uni. But her mother was almost never around and Irene was left to fend for herself most of the time.

3. She started working on a degree in Drama and Theater Arts. Her original plan wasn't to follow in her mother's footsteps. She intended to become a famous actress in the London theater scene, but that didn't quite work out. The problem was that she was always too sensuous for her own good. She came by it naturally of course, ever since she was little she watched her mother flirt and simper up to men and that's just what she learned. Only, she did it to women instead. Most men were viewed with a sort of pitying disdain at their sexual desperation and mingled amusement at how easily they're controlled by it. But, back to the story. She was widely desired by the male student body and several of the teachers. The problem came when she refused to participate in their desired "extra-curricular" activities that would've guaranteed her role as leading lady in several of the productions and topped her out of all the classes. It wasn't a sense of nobility or integrity that made her decline; it was simply her disinterest in men. And to be honest she was a tad insulted by the fact that they didn't think her talent was enough. That, coupled with vicious jealousy from the female members of her class meant she soon left Uni and never got around to returning.

4. She was sixteen when she came out. She came home from school one afternoon to find her mother at the bottle again. Some ridiculously expensive Merlot that she was draining glass by glass. Even to this day she isn't sure why she came out at that moment. She hadn't been planning it. Wasn't going to mention anything at all. She didn't think it was any of her mother's business. And it's not like she ever planned on introducing any of her girlfriend anyway. But it just sort of came out, when she sat down at the table with her and poured herself a glass of it. "I'm not going to be like you." She started off, thinking perhaps it was headed down a road of not becoming an alcoholic. Her mother said nothing and took another long sip. _"I can't be like you. I don't like men."_ Her mother set down her glass, quirked a brow and gave an indelicate snort. _"You don't like men? Going to run off to a nunnery and become a celibate?"_ she sneered, breaking into an irritatingly high-pitched giggle. She thought Irene was kidding. Irene waited for her laughter to subside, coolly sipping at her wine. When her mother calmed and she had her attention again she answered _"No, certainly not. Wouldn't want to disappoint you. I wouldn't dream of letting your years of mentoring go to waste."_ There's a bitterness, a slight within her seemingly mellow tone, but her mother is to intoxicated to notice. Wrapping up the conversation before her anger gets the best of her Irene finishes _"I like women, mum. Really, really like women." _Her mother looks at her disbelievingly for a moment, then realizing her sincerity bursts into laughter. Irene furrows her brow in offense at the reaction and stands to leave, but her mother grabs for her wrist, still consumed by giggles. _"I – Oh- Just – Wait-"_ she manages breathlessly. Irene remains, waiting for her to calm. When she finally does her mother apologizes. _"I'm sorry dear. It's just, life's an ironic bitch isn't she?"_ Irene purses her lips and shrug neutrally _"I suppose she is."_ Then she slipped her wrist from her mother's grip and went to her room. Nothing else was ever said about it.

5. She never intended to become a Dominatrix. It wasn't part of her plan, but she'd learned that nothing ever went according to plan. Not for her. It all started with Elizabeth. She was the wife of an illustrious businessman. Not a faithful one though. Not that Irene could blame her, the man was a workaholic and probably unfaithful himself. She and Irene had a brief, torrid affair, lasting exactly six weeks. Of course Irene was no stranger to the more adventurous sexual interests, and Elizabeth was very curious. At that point Irene discovered her "talent". She also discovered that when it came to pillow talk people are willing to let all sorts of secrets slip out. With all the confidential business secrets she learned from Elizabeth about her husband's company she could've brought it to the ground. So could Elizabeth, if she'd been smart enough to exploit them. But she didn't realize their importance and let her advantage go to waste. Irene didn't. She'd just discovered her new life. It was a hobby at first, when she needed cash. Hook a girl, work the secrets out of her, then blackmail her husband. It was easy and enjoyable. And Irene was smart enough to keep her hands clean enough so that nothing was ever traced directly back to her. Then she began to expand it into an actual business and it was very lucrative. She expanded to men as more of a necessity, once she realized that they didn't all have wives or girlfriends she could use.

6. Irene can be extremely altruistic, which often surprises people. She keeps it quiet and is very selective in where and how her money is used. She funds rape crisis centers and girls schools. Power is a vital part of her existence and she always does what she can to share that power with the less fortunate of the female population.

7. She's never had a pet. Not even a goldfish. And she really isn't sure why. She wasn't allowed when she was a child because her mother didn't want to bother with it. And they couldn't afford the extra food anyway. But once she started making her own way in the world she had no reason not to get one. She's very fond of cats, clever creatures that they are. But she doesn't want to be committed to taking care of another living creature. She had plenty of that with her mother. Complete independence is all she desires.

8. She has two half-brothers that she's never met. They're her father's legitimate sons. All she knows are bits from newspaper clipping that she's read. They're twin, both gingers. One works as an architect, the other followed in his father's footsteps. In more ways than one if you believe the tabloids, which she's inclined to. They have no idea she exists. She's never quite decided if she prefers it that way or not.

9. When she was still at Uni she took a semester of Psychology. At the time it was because she thought it might prove useful in her acting career. Give her more of an insight into the character she was playing. She's never had a chance to put it to that specific use, but she's found it an invaluable tool in her line of work. She can take people apart piece by piece in more ways than one.

10. She's never been in love. She's grown fond of some of her long-term clients and even had a few live-in girlfriends, but it's never been love. She's always been careful to keep herself firmly planted on the side of fancying someone without letting it cross into anything more intense. She values control and mental clarity above all else, she refuses to relinquish it for "a happily ever after." Even her attachment to Sherlock wasn't love, though it came close. It was more of a dangerous addiction, she was intoxicated with the fact that she'd finally found and equal and he was a delightful toy. Ensnaring him was a challenge for her, one that she allowed herself to become too involved with. She forgot to stay emotionally distant. He took her apart, in the same way she was accustomed to doing to others. But love had nothing to do with it. More like lust of the mind as well as of the body.

_**I'm not dead, how about a review?**_

_**KP**_


End file.
